Forever
by Akimei
Summary: *SHOUJO-AI* Sango decides to reveal her feelings to Kagome one night while gazing at the stars... *COMPLETE*


**Forever**  
  
Sango sat stairing up at the starry night sky. She was sitting in front of the campfire, Inuyasha sleeping in a tree, of course, Miroku sleeping across from her and Kagome's futons. Shippou slept next to Kagome and Kirara was to Sango's other side.  
The demon huntress looked to the side to Kagome's sleeping face. She was so cute when she was sleeping. Like an angel. She smiled faintly at the girl, remaining asleep and oblivious to the Huntress' eyes.  
"Kagome-chan..." Sango mumbled to herself, perposly so her friend wouldn't hear her. She turned her gaze back up to the starry night sky. "Aisheteru..." she finished in an even quieter tone than before.  
Even though she hadn't said a word, Sango could tell that Kagome was waking up. No one could surprise her. At least not most of the time...  
"Sango-chan?" Kagome sat up to look at the Demon Huntress questioningly, her eyes half closed. She reached up a hand and rubbed her eye yawning quietly. Sango smiled without turning to her.  
"Yes?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled.  
"What are you doing awake? It's really late at night. Why are you up?" she asked gently. Sango turned her head to the girl, now sitting, beside her.  
"I just couldn't sleep..." Sango replied, "You know, The stars are really beautiful tonight." Kagome's eyes opened fully at Sango's slightly unexpected statement. She soon smiled and turned her head to the sky to join her friend.  
"Yeah... Stars are always so beautiful... You can hardly see stars at night where I live." Kagome responded. Sango allowed her eyes to focus on a single star.  
"I always used to gaze at the stars at night. Kohaku would wake up and find me. He used to laugh and so how silly I was. I would just ruffle his hair send him back inside..." Sango explained, her eyes suddenly becoming a bit sad.  
"I-I'm sorry..." Kagome looked downwards to the blazing fire as it flickered about.  
Sango turned her head back to Kagome. "It's okay, Kagome-chan. Why are you appologizing?" she asked. Kagome sighed.  
"I... wish it hadn't happened..." she responded, sadly.  
"But... Then I wouldn't have met... you." Sango said, moving her arm over and taking Kagome's chin between her thumb and index finger. She turned the girl's head to face her.  
Kagome wore an expression of absolute shock on her face. "Uh, Wha--?"  
"You're my best friend... I'm glad I met you..." she said, and Kagome smiled. Sango's hand moved to slide up, cupping the other girl's face in her palm.  
Kagome leaned into Sango's head, closing her eyes. "Me too..." Kagome whispered.  
"Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, softly receiving a "mm hm" from her friend.  
"I... wanted you to know something." the Demon Huntress replied. Kagome opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"Okay. What's up?" the Miko asked. Sango sighed, before bringing up her other hand and cupping it over Kagome's other cheek. She leaned forward until her lips were just an inch from the other girl's face.  
"I love you." Sango breathed, the words brushing against Kagome's soft lips, causing her to shiver a bit. She was then surprised even further when she felt Sango press her lips tenderly against her own.  
Sango closed her eyes gently as did the other girl. What happened next confused Sango and shocked her beyond imagining...  
  
Kagome returned the gently pressure of the Huntress' kiss, gently massaging the girl's lips with her own. She pulled up her arms, wrapping them around Sango's neck.  
Sango's hands slid around the girl's cheeks, to cup the back of her head in both hands, pulling her closer. She felt the soft tingling sensation as Kagome sighed contently against her lips.  
A moment later, Sango pulled back, her eyes opening slowly. She gained a slightly sad look, her eyes moving away from Kagome's face.  
"Kagome, I--" Sango started, but Kagome brought her right arm from around Sango's neck and pressed a finger gently to Sango's bottom lip. Sango turned her head back around to look at the Miko.  
"I love you too, Sango-chan." Kagome said softly and Sango smiled as Kagome removed her finger, replacing her arm around Sango's neck her right hand bracing Sango's head. She smiled at her softly, sweeping away any confusion in Sango's expression. The Demon Huntress smiled in a way she hadn't in quite a long time. She smiled out of pure happiness. She felt loved for the first time. She was in love.  
Kagome broke her out of her reverie, by pressing her lips up against Sango's in a very similar motion as to what Sango had done moments before. Sango smiled against her friend's lips... She finally felt that she was were she belonged; In the arms of the one she was in love with... The pure-hearted miko from another era, who had stolen her heart since the day she'd met her... Kagome...  
  
Miroku tweaked open an eye to watch the two girls. He couldn't help but wonder if they'd be doing this on a regular basis... Now -that- was something he could get used to... He gulped silently. That is, As long as Sango didn't notice him watching. A horrific image of Sango lopping off his head with her katana crossed his mind... 'Better not bother them...' he decided, 'But, I can still watch from a safe distance... Heheh...'  
  
"Hmm..." Inuyasha sat, cross-legged, in the top limb of the tree, staring down at Sango and Kagome. 'It figures. Two girls in one lifetime... What are the odds?... Oh well.' He sighed, then looked back up. "So, Sango decided to tell her after all... It's about time."  
  
Once Sango and Kagome pulled appart for air, Sango smiled gently to Kagome. She then looked up at the starry night sky as did Kagome, Watching the star that Sango'd been focusing on earlier as if brightened then glanced to the star beside it which was barely shining at all. Sango smiled up at the sky, as the stars reminded her of herself and Kagome. Kagome shined the brightest of all where as she was darkened by shadows.  
Kagome looked at Sango's face, and smiled coyly at the other girl's expression. She knew what the other girl was thinking. "I know, Sango-chan... Me too."  
Sango brought her gaze back down to Kagome. She had never really paid much attention to the second star. Just the brightest one. Because it stood out. But, Come to know, It belonged next to the other star and it's brightness caused the darkner star to appear more clearly... And likewise.  
"Aisheteru, Kagome-chan." Sango spoke up suddenly, looking back down to the other girl. Kagome pulled herself onto Sango's lap, her arms still wrapped around the Huntress' neck as she leaned onto her, her head resting gently against Sango's left shoulder. She gazed up at the sky, the lowered the gaze to Sango who was staring at her questioningly. The stars and moon in the night sky giving off a pale glow that touched against Sango's lovely features perfectly.  
"I love you too, Sango-chan." Kagome said, closing her eyes. Sango smiled at her, kissing her forehead. She then pulled Kagome closer to her, pulling Kagome into the center of her lap, and resting her chin against the top of her friend's head. At the moment, She didn't really care if Inuyasha, Shippou, Kirara or the Houshi were to see her. All that mattered was the person in her arms. The one she loved.  
Sango looked up slightly, and smiled at the starry night sky, before returning to the previous position and tightening her arms around Kagome. "Now that you're here, Kagome-chan, You won't leave... I'm going to keep you forever." she whispered into Kagome's hair. The girl heard her, and smiled secretly. No, She wouldn't be going anywhere. She wanted to stay right where she was... forever.  
  
**End**  
  
(Also on: shoujoai.com/forum/topic_show.pl?tid=10160) 


End file.
